Divergent High School
by ThatOneOtherPerson
Summary: The classic, yet different, story of the characters of Divergent going though High School. It gets MUCH better as it goes on!
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS****POV**

"Beatrice! Caleb! It's time to get up!" I hear my mom yelling. "It's Tris!" I mumble in to my pillow. I glance at the clock and realize that it's 6:05. I don't really need to get up until 6:15, so I turn on my music and listen to it. It then crosses my mind that I am starting at a new school today. We didn't move for any specific reason, it's just that my parents thought we lived in Indiana for too long, so they wanted to go on an "adventure" and move somewhere else. The good thing is, they moved to a northern suburb of Chicago, so I could always visit my old friends.

My dad is a very successful lawyer and my mom is a pharmacist. I also have a brother, Caleb, who is one grade higher than me, a senior. I, myself, am a junior. Two years left, I think to myself.

The clock reads 6:10. I could rest for 5 more minutes, but I decide to just get up.

i take a quick shower and put on some light blue skinny jeans with a thin pair of boots and a black long sleeved shirt. I brush my hair and wear it down for the first day. The good thing is, I moved before the school year started, so there won't be too much attention directed towards me.

I put on some foundation and a little mascara, where it is barely noticeable.

I head down the stairs and I sit down and grab some bacon that my mom made. I quickly brush my teeth and head out the door and get in my silver Mercedes Benz and drive to school.

I walk in the door and head to my locker. My locker number is 3209 and the combo is 13-27-5. I found all this stuff out at the orientation we had before school started. I get to my locker and glance at my schedule to make sure I have everything right.

**Period 1 - Science -** Mrs. Matthews

**Period 2 - Band - **Mr. Devers

**Period 3 - Math - **Ms. Wu

**Period 4 - AP English - **Mrs. Adams

**Lunch**

**Period 5 - German - **Ms. Walsh

**Period 6 - P.E. - **Mr. Keith

I grab my stuff for science and start walking towards the class. I really like science, I'm planning on becoming a pharmacist like my mom when I'm older.

I walk in and most people aren't there, so I just take an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. Not to short after, a dark-colored girl with black hair walks in and sits next to me.

"Hi! I'm Christina!" She says with an overly happy attitude. She sticks out her hand. "I'm Tris." I say with a warm smile as I'm shaking her hand.

"Are you new to town? I don't think I've seen you around before." She asks with genuine curiosity. "Yeah. I just moved here over the summer from central Indiana." Just as I finish saying that, Mrs. Matthews walks in. "I am Mrs. Matthews and I will be your science teacher for the year." She says this in a monotone voice. I usually like science, but this year, I don't think I will.

PAGE BREAK

The bell rings while Mrs. Matthews was talking. I stand up and starts walking out the door. "What class do you have next?" I hear Christina ask from behind me. "Me?" She nods. "I have band next." "Really?! I have that too! What instrument do you play? I'm a percussionist!" She says with her face lit up. "I play the oboe, and I also play the flute at home." "That's cool! Oh, also, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" Seeing as I have no other friends here, I don't decline. "Sure!" We reach the band room and we take random seats in the room.

Mr. Devers introduces himself and does role call. He gives our seats according to our instruments, and there is one other oboist. Her name is Jenna, and she seems really nice.

Christina and I have different 3rd periods, so we go our separate ways. Math and English go by really fast, and it's now lunch. I get in line and get my food. I am now standing in the cafeteria looking for Christina. I see her waving her hands in the air smiling at me. I lightly laugh and start walking over towards her.

I am at the table and I get a greeting from Christina. "Alright, everybody this is Tris." I get a mumble of 'hey's and 'hello's. "Okay, Tris, this is Zeke, Uriah, who is Zeke's younger brother, Shauna, Lynn who is Shauna's younger sister, Will, Marlene, and Four." I look at them as she says their names. "Hi guys." I say with a slight smile. "So Tris," I believe Zeke says. "Tell us about yourself." I take a deep breath. "Okay. I moved here from central Indiana. I have an older brother, Caleb, who is a senior. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a pharmacist. We moved here because my parents wanted to go on an 'adventure'. That's about all there is."

Uriah's smirking. "You guys sound like Dauntless to me." Dauntless? What's Dauntless? "Dauntless?" I ask vey confused. "It's one of the words we describe other people. Dauntless means brave, Erudite means smart, Abnegation means selfless, Candor means honest, and Amity means peaceful." Shauna explains. "Oh, okay. Thank you!" We continue eating our lunch making small conversations. The lunch bell rings and I head to my locker to get my german supplies.

I get to class and take and empty seat. I see Four walk in the classroom and he comes and sits next to me. "Hi Four." I hear him mumble a "Hey," a couple minutes of awkward silence pass and Ms. Walsh walks in and introduces herself. "Today, all we are going to do is find one of your favorite sayings and translate it in to German. You will then check it with your elbow partner and then I will check both of yours. You may begin."

I decide to translate the prayers my family always says before dinner. The prayer is: _Come Lord Jesus, be our guest and let this food to us be blessed. Amen. _The translation to German is: _Komm herr Jesus, sei Unser Gast, und segne was du uns bescheret hast. Amen. _I love that prayer. I look at Four and he seems to be doing nothing. "Are you done?" I ask looking at him. "Yes. I have been for the past 5 minutes." He says with bitterness in his voice.

"Okayyy." I say holding out the y. We switch papers and I catch quite a few mistakes in his. He was trying to say 'Life is a game, play it right.', but it didn't turn out quite right. I fixed his mistakes and wait for him to return mine. He turns to me. "I didn't catch any mistakes in yours. Mine?" "I found a couple in yours, but I fixed them for you. Let's go up and show Ms. Walsh." I getup and walk over to her with him and she says ours were perfect. She gives us the rest of the period off.

I walk out of the classroom and go towards my locker to get the stuff for my next class. I sit outside against a tree and start fiddling with my fingers. I start getting bored so I start singing the chorus of one of my favorite songs.

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain just like every dark night, turns in to day._

_Every heart ache, will fade away, just like every storm runs, runs out of rain._

The bell suddenly rings and I rush inside. I head to P.E. And we just run laps around the gym. Very uneventful.

I drive home and I just set my backpack down. And fall face first on my bed. I end up falling asleep just like that.

**Sorry for any errors!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The song in the last chapter was Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain) by Gary Allan.**

**I own nothing.**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up listening to Impossible, by Shontelle. I decide to let it play while I get ready. I take a quick shower and put on some black skinny jeans with a sleeveless dark gray top. I straighten my hair and wear it down. I'm not really hungry so I just grab a granola bar and sit down at the table. I check my phone. I have a text from Christina.

_Hey Tris! Can you pick me up?! Text me when you're here! -C_

_Okay! Be there in 5.-T_

I throw away the wrapper to the granola bar and I grab a water bottle and hop in to my car. I am at Christina's and I honk to let her know I'm here. She comes out the minute I do. "Hi Chris!" I say as she gets in to my car. "Hey!" She says enthusiastically.

"Why're you so happy?!" I am now nervously laughing. "Well, you know Will, right?! So he asked me out last night!" She's squealed when she is finished saying it. "That's great Chris! How did he do it?" I really am happy for her. "We were hanging out on my porch last Night and we were just talking about random things in life and he just asked me! I of course said yes and then we kissed!" I swear her smile could light up an entire room. "So do you have your eye on anybody, Tris?" She says raising her eyebrow. I merely laugh.

"I do not. Nobody seems to catch my eye right now." She ponders my response for a moment. "Ohh! I know! You could go out with Four! You two are perfect for each other!" She seems pleased with her idea. We reach the school and continue our conversation when we get out.

"No Chris, I don't like him and I _know _that he doesn't like me. It's a mutual disliking." She is displeased with my answer. "Okay..." "I gotta go to my locker. See ya in first period. Bye!" "Bye!" As I am turning my head forward, I run in to someone. "Woah!" I say as I'm falling on the ground. "Ow." I mumble under my breath. I start picking up my book. "Sorry about that!"

I look up and see who I ran in to and I'm met with a pair deep and piercing blue eyes. I look away before it looks like I've been staring too long. "You're fine. It's my fault too." He has an emotionless look on his face. I give him a small smile and continue walking to my locker. I grab my science stuff and head to class early. I get there and sit at my normal seat. Christina isn't here yet.

Some more people walk in to the room and I notice that the people that entered are Uriah, Will, Zeke, and Four.

They look around and spot me. "Hey Tris!" I hear Uriah say as he sits next to me along with everyone else. "Hi! I didn't know you guys had first period science." "Nor did we you." He smiles and puts his arm around me. I raise my eyebrows and laugh lightly. "Yeah, umm, no thank you..." I say as I remove his arm from my shoulder. He blushes lightly and that earns a laugh from us all. "Try Marlene, I think she likes you."

Christina walks in and sees Will. "Hey Tris, can I sit with Will?" " find someone to sit with. Do any of you have partners?" I see Four raise his hand. "I don't anymore." "In that case, can we be partners?" "Sure." I give him a small smile. Mrs Matthews walks in to the room. "Today, we will be combine liquids to make a serum." She explains what we have to do.

"Do you want to try the serum, or do you want me to?" He shrugs. "I'll do it, I guess." "How about we combine the yellow and red?" He asks. "Okay." He pours them both in to a glass. I take it and drink it. I instantly feel refreshed.

i start laughing randomly. "You're eyes are pretty." I say in a sing-song voice. I look around the room. "Why does everyone look so glum?! Be HAPPY!" I raised my voice and most people are looking at me. "Tris, quiet down." I hear Four tell me. "Why!" I whine. "I know! You need to lighten up!" I'm spinning in circles and smiling at the ceiling.

Some sense comes back to me. I stop spinning and I'm slightly dizzy. "What happened? Why do I have a huge headache?" I am really confused right now. "You, Tris, we're acting like a complete lunatic. You were all happy and peaceful, like the Amity." I raise my eyebrows. "Ugh. Let's just finish this thing." We do the necessary stuff for the project. The bell rings right as we finish and I walk out.

Today has already been really long and it's not even 2nd period.

**Once again, sorry for the errors! Also, sorry for the short chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I JUST got back from a HUGE family vacation with everyone on my dad's side of the family. I didn't have a chance to update because I had absolutely no time to! I'm sorry! **

**TRIS POV**

I walk with Christina to Band like usual.

It turns out that our first concert is sometime in October, and right now it is Thursday, August 28th. So we have ways to go. I also found out that Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn are all in band.

Zeke plays the Trombone, Marlene plays the flute, and Lynn plays the Alto Saxophone.

We get our first piece of sheet music, and it's called "On Cloud Nine". I've heard it before, and I love it! It's on of my favorite music pieces! I'm excited already!

We are sight reading the piece and I'm not doing very well. I sound like a dying duck. The oboe usually sounds like that, but but it depends on how you play it. I play it so it makes an elegant sound.

The bell rings and I hurry off to math. "Hey, Tris!" I hear a masculine voice calling after me. I turn and it's Zeke.

"Hi Zeke." I say as he is in hearing range. I've him a warm smile. "What class do you have next?" I take a moment to think. "Umm, math with Ms. Wu, I think, at least." His eyes light a a bit, so it's barely noticeable. "Sweet! I have that next, too. So does Shauna and Will." "Really? That's good." We reach the classroom, and sure enough, Shauna and Will are standing in the room, talking.

Zeke motions for me to be quiet. He goes up behind Shauna. "Guess who?!" He says it in a ridiculous voice. "Hmm... Let me guess. Is it my idiot boyfriend who doesn't get it that I'm going to know it's him every single time he does this?" She taps her chin. She lets out a light laugh and rolls her eyes. "How long has he been doing that to you?" I ask Shauna with a small giggle in my voice.

"Six months." Ms. Wu walks in the room. Math flashes before my eyes. "What class do you have next?" Will asks. "I have AP English with Mrs. Adams." "Oh, nobody has her 4th period, I don't think." A deflate a bit. "Oh, that stinks, but I'll get over it. See you guys later!" "Bye Tris!" They all say it in complete unison. I burst out laughing.

"Was that planned?" I ask after the laughter died down. "Nope!" Shauna responds, still smiling. "Well, see you later!" I walk away from them with a smile on my face.

Will was right. Nobody is in my English class, but that's okay. The bell rings. "Alright, today, you will be assigned a project with two other students in this class. This project will be over the book 'The Grapes Of Wrath'. The groups are Hannah, Jake, and Renee... Al, Peter, and Tris... Justin, Michael, and Kristen. You have one month, so until September 28th to do your project."

Mr. Adams goes more into detail about the project. He said that most of the project will have to be done outside of school because he is only giving us the rest of class today to do it. We have to read the book and then make a PowerPoint about it.

i get together with Al and Peter and we discuss the project. We've all already read the book, so we asked Mr. Adams id we needed to read it again, and he didn't care.

"Okay, you guys can come over to my place after school, and we can just get this project over with. Sound good?" They nod and then the bell rings. "Well, see you. Guys later." I rush out of the room to lunch. I'm am absolutely starving! I go through the line and sit down at our table at the last available seat, which is between Four and Shauna. "Hey, I say to nobody in general.

We all make small talk and suddenly, Zeke stands up on the table and shouts at the top of his lungs. "PARTY AT MY HOUSE ON SATURDAY AT 10:00!" I raise my eyebrows and start laughing lightly. I am finished with my lunch, so I go up and throw it away.

I get back to the table and everyone is making out with somebody except for Four. I slowly and silently sot down at my seat. "I whisper to Four, "Do they always do this?"

He nods. "You have no idea. we sit in awkward silence for a couple minutes. thankfully, the bell rings and I hurry off to German. We conjugate basic stuff.

**ich sehe**

**du siehst**

**er sieht**

**sie sieht**

**es sieht**

**wir sehem**

**ihr seht**

**sie sehen**

**Sie sehen**

**(A/N I'm a bit rusty on my German... Sorry if I didn't conjugate it right!)**

We do other basic stuff to get ease back in to German.

Gym flies by, especially with Uriah, Marlene, and Christina to keep me company.

I drive home and almost forget that Peter and Al are coming over. I get home and my parents aren't home. They both don't usually get home until 6:00 PM. I also know that Caleb is hanging out with friends after school today, so the house is all to me. I hear a knock on the door.

I open it and there stands Peter and Al. "Hey guys, come on in." I lead them to my living room And pull out my laptop. "Okay, let's get started."

its doesn't take that long for us to finish the power point and rehearse it a few times. It's only 4:30, surprisingly.

"You guys can stay longer. Just to hang around, if you want." I have nothing else better to do, so might as well have them stay over. "Sure, I don't have to be home until 6:00." Peter responds. "Same for me." Al says. "Great, so what do you guys want to do?"

"How about this." Peter says as he walks toward me. His lips connect with mine and he starts to grope me. I shove him away from me. "What are you doing?!" I am now extremely nervous about what is going to happen next.

Al responds before Peter. "Isn't it obvious? We just want to have a little fun before we have to go." He says it with am evil look in his eye. I run towards Peter and punch in in the jaw. I then flip him on his back. I go to Al next. He looks somewhat scared. I knee him where it hurts and punch him in the gut. "Get the Fuck out of my house. Now." They scurry out in pain.

I feel pleased with myself, so I get some mint chocolate chip iceream and eat a huge bowl full of it. It's a good thing the project is done so they don't have to come here again. i go up to my room and finish the rest of my homework. After that, I listen to music for a while.

Courage by Orianthi comes on, one of my favorite songs! I sing along to every word.

_Take all my vicious words_

_And turn them into something good_

_Take all my preconceptions_

_And let the truth be understood_

_Take all my prized possessions_

_Leave only what I need_

_Take all my pieces of doubt_

_And let me be what's underneath_

_Courage is when you're afraid,_

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain,_

_But you keep on living anyway_

_We all have excuses why_

_Living in fear something in us dies_

_Like a bird with broken wings_

_It's not how high he flies,_

_But the song he sings_

_Courage is when you're afraid,_

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain,_

_But you keep on living anyway_

_It's not how many times you've been_

_knocked down_

_It's how many times you get back up_

_Courage is when you've lost your way,_

_But you find your strength anyway_

_Courage is when you're afraid_

_Courage is when it all seems grey_

_Courage is when you make a change,_

_And you keep on living anyway_

_You keep on moving anyway_

_You keep on giving anyway_

_You keep on loving anyway_

I swear that that song is my most favorite song.

I go down and eat dinner with my parent and Caleb. Then I go upstairs to my room and hit the hay.

PAGE BREAK

Today is the say of Zeke's party and I'm pretty excited. Christina is picking me up at 5:00 so we can go and get something to wear for the partyand then get ready together.

She pulls up and we go to the mall.

It takes us an two hours to find something to wear. For some reason, she told me to wear layers. I'm going to wear a solid black dress that's shows a little bit of my back. I will wear a pair of my old volleyball shorts and a leather jacket to add layers.

I take a quick shower and dry off. I put on my dress and Chris comes in the bathroom and does my makeup and hair. She goes with natural makeup for me and for my hair, she curls it in soft ringlets. I have to say, I actually look and feel somewhat pretty.

Christina takes a shower and we talk while she gets ready.

"You do realize that you and Four are the only people in our group that aren't dating anybody, right?" I roll my eyes. "Christina, I already told you that we don't like each other. The feeling is mutual that we do not have feelings for one another. Besides, I barely know him. We've only exchanged a couple of words with each other. Do not go trying to set us up, too. If we are destined to get in a relationship, it will happen. Okay?" I say it in a stern voice so she gets the idea.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine." I heard her mumble.

She is ready for the party and it is 9:30, so we talk for a bit.

PAGE BREAK

I am sitting in the middle of Zeke's house drinking some pop while listening to the music and watching everyone dance to it. Chris left me a while ago to go and find Will. I feel a presence beside me. I look over and I see Four sitting next to me. "Hello." I slightly smile.

"Hey." I realize that I really don't know a lot about him. "Tell me about yourself."

He looks at me with his deep blue eyes. "What do you want to know?" He leans back in his seat. I shrug. "Where were you born and raised?"

"I was born in Burnsville, Minnesota; a suburb of Minneapolis and St. Paul. I moved to Chicago the summer I was going in to 6th grade. What about you?" His life seems interesting.

"Well, I was born in Indianapolis, Indiana. I lived in Fishers, a town that is a suburb of Indianapolis. I moved to Carmel, Indiana after three months of being alive. Carmel is a city and is also a suburb of Indianapolis. I lived there until the summer I became a Junior. That's when I moved here." I explain to him.

"Interesting. Did you like Indiana?" I can see the genuine curiosity in his eyes. "Yeah, the people there were really nice. What about Minnesota?"

"Good. It had pretty cold winters, too." I smile. "Yeah, I bet they did."

"EVERYBODY! GET OUT!" I hear no one other than Zeke yell. He told everyone in our group of friends to stay when he told everyone to leave. We head downstairs to gather around Zeke and Uriah's living room.

"Alright, time for a game of dare!" Zeke has a mischievous in his eyes. **(A/N In he actual series, they play Dare, not Truth or Dare. Tobias talks about it on page 138 of Allegiant (I think) That's why they are playing Dare, not truth or dare.)**"If you don't know how to play, one person selects a person to do a dare and if that person refuses to do the dare, they have to take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." That's why Christina told me to wear layers! I'll thank her later.

"Okay, I'll start." Zeke says. "Let's see..."

**Sorry for any errors!**

**Also, sorry for the bad chapter! I felt like I had to update Since I hadn't had a chance to. I would continue, but I'm REALLY tired And I have to get up early tomorrow. Please review! Thank you! until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything (still)!**

**TRIS POV**

_"Okay, I'll start." Zeke says. "Let's see..."_

* * *

We ended up playing dare for about an hour and it was a lot of fun. it's now Sunday and I have no idea what in going to do. I think it might just be one of my lazy days or something's like that.

Its 8:00. I think I'll just g. to the gym for maybe an hour, and then maybe just sit around and eat junk food all day.

I get ready and by the time I leave, it's about 8:30. I get to the gym and it's pretty vacant. I head to the treadmills and turn on my phone and plug in my earbuds.

I put them in my ears and turn my music on shuffle. Luckily, Fly Over States by Jason Aldean comes on.

_A couple of guys in first class on a flight_

_From new York to Los Angeles,_

_Kinda making small talk killing time,_

_Flirting with the flight attendants,_

_Thirty-thousand feet above, could be Oklahoma,_

_Just a bunch of square cornfields and wheat farms,_

_Man, it all looks the same,_

_Miles and miles of back roads and highways,_

_Connecting little towns with funny names,_

_Who'd want to live down there in the middle of nowhere?_

_They've never drove through Indiana,_

_Met the men who plowed that earth,_

_Planted that seed, busted his ass for you and me,_

_Or caught a harvest moon in Kansas,_

_They'd understand why god made_

_Those fly over states,_

_I bet that mile long Santa Fe freight train engineer's seen it all_

_Just like that flatbed cowboy stacking US steel on a 3-day haul_

_Roads and rails under their feet_

_Yeah that sounds like a first class seat_

_On the plains of Oklahoma_

_With a windshield sunset in your eyes_

_Like a water-colored painted sky_

_You'll think heaven's doors have opened_

_You'll understand why god made_

_Those fly over states_

_Take a ride across the badlands_

_Feel that freedom on your face_

_Breathe in all that open space_

_And meet a girl from Amarillo_

_You'll understand why god made_

_You might even wanna plant your stakes_

_In those fly over states_

_(Ya)_

_Have you ever been through Indiana?_

_On the plains of Oklahoma?_

_Take a ride._

I like that song because of its meaning. He's talking about the states that people don't usually travel to that have a lot of potential and beauty. Growing up in Indiana, I learned it was a beautiful state along with plenty other states

I start running after that song for about one minute. I slow down and start walking for 3 minutes. And run for one minute again.i get off after that and head to the elliptical. I'm on that for about 20 minutes. I stop my work out and get some water and take a little break.

I check my phone and I see a notification. A text... from Christina.

_Hey! Do u wanna hang out today? -C_

_Nahh today was gonna be one of my lazy days where I do nothing. You can come over at noon with everyone. We can be lazy together! -T_

_Kk, I'll text the group. C ya later! -C _

_see ya! -T_

Its 9:10 right now, so I'll stay at the gym a bit longer. I head to the punching bags. I punch and kick the bag with dedication. I continue doing this for a while.

I head home and get back at about 10:00. I take a quick shower and put on some black leggings and a baggy black sweatshirt with the college name 'Purdue' in gold with 'Boilermakers' written under it also in gold. In Indiana, You're either a Purdue fan or an IU (Indiana University) fan.

I've always wanted to go to Purdue. I've already toured it last year when I was a sophomore, so I don't need to see it again, even though I want to. I don't know what other colleges I might want to go to, but I should start thinking about it.

As I'm walking through the kitchen to get to the door, my mom stops me. "Where are you going?" she asks. "I'm going to Walmart to get a couple things. Christina and everybody are going over at noon."

"Okay, your father and I are heading to Denver, Colorado for 2 weeks. We're leaving on Friday Afternoon before you get home from school. So We'll leave the 5th of September and get back the 19th. We'll be out of the house for the rest of the day preparing." That seems fine to me. "Okay, we'll I'll be right back. See you later."

I head to Walmart and decide to get ice cream, lightly salted peanuts** (A/N MY FAVORITE!)**, Candy, and some other stuff like that.

I get back and it's 11:30. I have some time, so I turn on Netflix and start watching Cake Boss. I hear a knock in the middle of the second episode. "ITS OPEN!" I yell to the people at the door. Everybody comes flooding in and they find me.

"Hey." I acknowledge them and go back to my show. "Hey Trissy!" Zeke shouts as he jumps on the couch landing on my shins. "Ow!" Get the hell off of me Zeke!" he gets up and puts his hands up in defense. "Hey. It's not my fault your feet there!" I roll my eyes and laugh lightly.

"Food's in the kitchen. Eat as much as you want." They all hurry in the kitchen and come back in the room with tons of food. They all find a place to sit, couples sitting together. Four sits by me on the couch since we are the two loners in the group.

I turn of Cake Boss. What do you guys wanna do?" I ask them. "Watch tv and eat food." Uriah suggests.

"Okay. What do you guys wanna watch, then? I really don't care." I scroll through movies and TV shows. "How about a horror movie?" Christina asks. I let out a small groan. "You know what? You guys decide." I throw the remote at Chris. "Ow!" I smile as I hear them arguing as I close my eyes to relax.

I hear a movie start about 10 minutes later. I open my eyes and pay attention as the movie starts.

**Sorry I didn't do the game of dare. I tried and it was absolutely terrible so I decided to skip it entirely. **

**Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you read this chapter, I changed it so Tris' parents are leaving for Denver on Friday, not Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything.**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up at 6:05 on Friday morning and get ready for school. I take a shower and put on some dark blue shorts with a gray long sleeved Nike shirt, since it's starting to get a little chilly outside.

I put my hair in a braid going down my back and head downstairs. My mom and dad are in their traveling clothes. I forgot they were leaving for Denver today.

"Wait, are you guys flying to Denver?" I ask them. "Yes. We have a layover in Oklahoma City. We leave at 2:50 And won't get to Denver until 11:45 that night. We'll spend our entire day at the airport." He sounds slightly irritated at the thought.

I sit down and eat some turkey bacon my mom made. when I finish, I brush my teeth and go and say goodbye to my parents.

I hop in my car and head to school. I see my friends crowded around each other by a tree. I get out and Christina sees me. She rushes over to me.

"Hey! We're all going to do a ghost tour later somewhere in Wilmette and we were wondering if you wanted to come?! We'll meet there at 10:00, but the actual tour doesn't actually start until 10:15."

"Sure, I don't see why not. What's the address?" She pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes down what I assume is the address. "Here you go." She hands me the paper and I put it in my pocket. We head over to our circle of friends.

The school day goes by really fast. I get home and do my homework and it's only 5:30. I have to leave by 9:15 if I want to get there a little early, so I decide I have enough time to take a nap, so I set my alarm for 9:00 and fall asleep.

Little did I know that that choice would be a big mistake.

* * *

I wake up peace and quiet. I look at my clock. It says 9:30. I'm supposed to be in Wilmette in 30 minutes and it's a good 35-40 minute drive since I live on the south side of Chicago. I quickly grab my bag and rush out of the house.

I get on the highway for a bit. I notice I am nearing Wilmette. I pull out the address out of my pocket and realize it's not there. No big deal, I can call Christina Or someone. I pull out my phone. Its dead.

I am officially freaking out. I have no idea what the address is in Wilmette and I have absolutely no clue what exit it is to get to my house, let alone how to get to it.

The Wilmette exit comes and I just decide to get off, hoping that I'll see someone I know or a pay phone or _something._ I notice there_ is _something on the side of the road. "Thank God!" theres a pay phone.

I park my car at the nearest open parking spot and head over to the phone. I stop when I am almost there when I realize that it has those dreaded words on it. _Out of Order._

Are. You. Kidding. Me.

I go back to my car to go who knows where. I get in and it won't start. "Come on! Come on!" I am desperate. "No no no no no no no no! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

This is the worst night of my life. If I'm stuck here, I might as well get some fresh air. I get out and go and sit on the nearest bench. I tilt my head back and sit there for a long time. Until I feel a presence next to me.

I look and see who it is.

"Four?! Thank God!" I hug him. "Thank the fucking Gods." He's smiling. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I was driving home after the ghost tour and I saw a certain blonde headed girl sitting alone on a park bench looking distressed."

I laugh. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're here. I was having the WORST night possible-did you say it's after the ghost tour?" I didn't expect it to be that late.

"Yeah, why?" I raise my eyebrows. "I've been here for over two hours. Sitting here, I mean."

"Oh. What happened?" He sounds concerned. "I'll explain as long as I can get a ride home."

"What happened to your car?" I start to shake my head. "That's a part of what happened."

He chuckles. "Get in the car." He gets up and I follow him to an old navy blue Cadillac. He gets in the drivers seat while I get in the passenger's seat. We start to drive. I make note of where I parked so I can get my car later.

"Okay, explain." I sigh and tell him what happened.

"Interesting. A perfect chain of events to create a terrible night." I scoff. "You got that right." We drive for a bit in comfortable silence. "Can you turn on the radio?" He does as I ask. The news come on. "The news?" I see a faint smirk on his lips.

"Hey, I like to keep up on what's happening." I roll my eyes. "Uh huh."

I watch as we go by signs in he dark. We're in traffic right now, so nothing's moving. I start paying attention to the news.

_"..devastating plane crash from Oklahoma City to Denver Colorado, flight 2069, leaving 13 alive."_

"What." I am completely engaged right now. "What's wrong?" Four asks. "Shut the fuck up."

_"The plane departed from Oklahoma City at 9:45 and malfunctioned mid-air and fell out of the sky landing in a forest near Lamar, Colorado."_

"Oh my God no. No please. Four, let me see your phone. Now." I'm starting to tear up now. I'm freaking. Out. I look online and I see it. The words I'm dreading.

_Natalie Prior - Dead_

_Andrew Prior - Dead_

I am full blown crying right now. Sobbing.

My parents are dead.

Andrew and Natalie Prior.

_Dead_.

"Tris? TRIS!" Four is shaking my shoulder. "What happened!" My sobs are dying down.

"My... my parents are... are... dead." I say between sobs. He stays silent. He must know how they died since I started dreaming out when they were talking about the crash. "Hey. Thats life."

My quiet sobs are slowly turning in to nothing. I start to laugh a bit. "It is life. And life sucks." He lets out a short laugh. "It does."

I decide to take a risk. "Do... Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I can't stand to go back to my own house with the memories of them." I say slowly. He waits to answer. "Sure. Do you need to stop at your house to get anything?"

"Do you have a T-shirt at your house?" I ask. "Yeah. Why?" "Something to sleep in. How far are we away." I just want to get this night over with.

"About 5 minutes." I nod. "Can I borrow your phone again?" He hands me his phone and I call Caleb. He answers on the last ring.

"Hello? Who is this?" He sounds groggy.

"Caleb? It's Tris. Did you you hear?"

"Hear what? What happened?"

"Mom and dad. They're... Dead." Im starting to cry again.

"We're here." I hear Four say.

"What! How?" I can tell he's tearing up.

"Plane crash. Just... turn on the news. I have to go, Caleb. Ill see you later. Bye" I hang up and get out of the car. I follow him in his home and in the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I realize now that I am really hungry. "I'll just have some milk." He pours me some and I chug it down. "Thank you. Where am I sleeping?" He leads me in to a room, which looks like his.

He gets a shirt from his dredder and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I mutter. He gets a pillow and a blanket and puts them on the floor. "What are you doing? You're not sleeping there, are you?" My voice is strained.

"Where else would I sleep." He shrugs. "On your bed. If anyone's sleeping on the floor, it's me."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor." He is about to lay down. "No. I am not letting you sleep on the floor!"

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?" I stare in to his eyes. our eyes lock together. Their blue is so dark and familiar that I feel like it could swallow me whole. I continue to stare as I shift over, making room for him. "This bed's big enough for the both of us." He sighs and puts the blankets and pillow back.

I'm under the covers when I start thinking about them. I hear him climb in bed next to me. I start to, what I think, silently sob into the pillow. I continue this for a while. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

My breath catches and i turn around so I'm facing him with my arms on his chest. I snuggle in to him. I continue to cry a little after that, but soon fall in to a peaceful sleep.

**Please review!**

**I am disappointed with this chapter. Also, sorry I keep on skipping things! I am trying to write them, but it just doesn't work out. It turns out terrible! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**FOUR POV**

I climb in bed next to Tris. I hear her start sobbing in to the pillow, trying to make it inaudible. I let her continue to cry for a little while to see if she would stop; she doesn't.

I take a risk and wrap my arms around her. Her breath hitches. She turns around so shes facing me and snuggles in to me with her palms against my chest. Her quiets sobs turn in to even breathing. She's asleep.

I kiss her forehead. "Everything will be okay." I whisper in her ear. "It'll be okay." I drift off in to peaceful sleep.

**TRIS POV**

I wake up in a foreign place. I try to get up and observe my surroundings, but a pair of arms are holding me down. I look at who it is and I see Four. The events of last night come back in to my mind.

I must've done something to wake him up because his eyes start to open. "Good morning." I say to him. "Morning," he replies.

I sit up, getting me out of his grasp. "You okay?" He asks. I slowly nod. "Yeah. I'm fine." I say even though I don't really mean it. He sits up with me."No you're not." I take in a deep breath.

"I'm not." I say in an emotionless voice. "My parents died yesterday. How could I be okay today?" He thinks for a moment. "Forget the past, live in the present, and plan for the future."

"That's a good quote." I say so it's barely audible."That's why I do my best to live by it." He wraps one of his arms around me. I turn to look at him and I see he's already looking at me. I swear the inches between us keep getting smaller and smaller. Our noses are practically touching when I pull away. "Could you drive me over to my house?" He gets up from his bed.

"Sure. When do you want to go? We can leave right now if you want." I sigh. "Could we go now?" He nods. I get up and put my shoes on. We go outside and get in his car.

"Do you wanna do something today?" I ask him. "Like what?" I ponder this for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe just walk around the park and talk, have lunch together, make fun of people quietly in public. Just... something."

"Okay. What time do you want to get picked up?" I look at the time and it's 10:37. "How about 11:30?" He nods. "I'll see you then."

I walk in to my house and instantly burst in to tears. Is it here leaning against the front door. I hear footsteps coming towards me. Caleb.

"It's okay, it's okay." He whispers gently. We cry in to each other's arms for a long time. I get up. "I'll be upstairs." I say to him. I go and take a shower and put on a baggy sweatshirt that sad 'RUTGERS' on the front with some jean shorts. Its 11:20 now, so I go down and eat a thing of yogurt so I won't starve To death.

I hear a car horn beep and I know it's Four. "Bye Caleb!" I yell. I go out and get in the passenger seat. "Hello."

"Hey," he says in return. "Where do you want to go?" He asks. "Do you wanna go to the lake?" I ask. "Sure,"

We get there in a short amount of time, and not very many people are here. We go over to the shore and walk barefoot through the shallow water. "The water feels nice today," I say trying to make conversation. "It does. I've always loved the feeling of of walking through the water on Lake Michigan, or just anywhere." I nod.

"Me too. Have you ever-" I'm cut off by myself falling in to the water. I scream as I get the right side of my shorts soaked along with the bottom of my sweatshirt. "Really?!" I scream as I'm laughing. Four laughs with me and sticks out his hand to help me up. When I grasp on to his hand, I pull him down with me so we're both soaked.

We are both laying on our sides facing each other laughing with our hands adjoined. I stare in to his eyes as he stares in to mine. I'm leaning in and he is too. Our lips touch and they stay there. We both pull away and just look at each other. We go back in and kiss passionately with the water from the lake washing around us. It's perfect.

We break away for breath. We just stare at each other, audibly breathing. "Now what." I say breaking the silence. I get up from the ground and he follows. We stand where we were and ring out our wet clothes.

We continue our walk down the beach, except now we are drenched and holding hands. We go back to the car and go to get some lunch. We were at the beach for about an hour and thirty minutes.

There's a place called Happy's that we go to. We order and wait inside to get the food. When it's done, we go outside and sit on a park bench. We chat about odds and ends stuff. The food was also pretty good. I'm having a good day so far, and it's not awkward between Four and I after the kiss.

I'm confused about what we are, though. I'll ask him later because this has beena great day, and I don't really want to ruin it with a question.

**I'm not going to be able to update as often because school has started for me! I'll try to update when I can, though. Until next time!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**School is not fun whatsoever.**

**I've only had about eight days and I'm already completely tired of it. Only about 175 more days to go... Yay...**

**Thats why haven't been updating as mich, because of school. Il try to update at least twice during the weekend and MAYBE once during the week. I'm NOT promising anything, though. I'll have to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Tris POV**

We're in Four's car, driving to who knows where. "Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I figured we could go to the park and sit on the bench and just talk for a while. Is that okay?" I nod. "Yeah," I think it's a good time to ask him now. "I have a question. What are we?"

He sits there for a second. "What do you want to be?" he looks at me while still keeping an eye on the road. I look everywhere but him. "I don't know. I mean... I like you?" I say it like a question.

"How about... Dating? The entirety of today can be our first." I smile. "Surr. So, when will our second date be?"I ask. He is thinking. "Saturday? Are you free at eight?"

"Yes I am. Where are we gonna go?" Hw raises his eyebrows. "I don't know! Maybe dinner ornsomething at The boathouse or something?" My eyebrows furrow. "The Boathouse! That is WAY too expensive. We can go to like... maybe somewhere else other than the Boathouse?" I ask hopefully.

He shakes his head. "To the Boat house we go next Saturday at 8:00, okay?" He wears a smugcsnile. "Uh huh. Sure..." We finally reach the park. I feel like it took a long time even thoug. It was only about a 15 minute drive.

We get out of the car and sit down on an empty bench facing Lake Michigan. We are sitting longways, me on the inside and him on the outside part. Based on where the sun is, It looks to be anywhere from 2:00 to 3:00. I'm not 100% sure, though.

I sigh. It's a little cold by the lake. I take off my jacket and put it over me as a blanket. I find it helps sometimes.

"So, have you had a good day so far?" Four asks me. I laugh at his attrmpt to make small talk. "Pretty good. You?" "I'm good, thank you."

"So what music do you like?" Fours asks me. "Me? I like country and hard rock. Jason Aldean, Orianthi, Evanscene, Dixie Chicks. Do you know who any of them are?" He purses his lips. I just laugh at him and he joins in. "Not many people know who they are. One time in the sixth grade, I was talking about Miranda Lambert, then my friend asks 'Who's that?' Shes another country star." I say as I notice the confusion on his face.

"I know that you like Hip-hop and that stuff. That's ALL you listen to in the car." He rolls his eyes. "'Well, it has meaning, and that's what I like. Meaningful songs. What's country like? Does it have any meaning?" He says it as if it's obvious that it doesn't.

I scoff. "Umm, yes it does have meaning. Here.." I get out my phone and see that I have a couple missed calls and texts from Christina. "Ooh..." I ignore it for now and go to my music and turn on Change by Carrie Underwood.

_What you're gonna do with the 36 cents_

_Sticky with coke on your floorboard_

_When a woman on the street is huddled in the cold_

_On a sidewalk bench trying to keep warm_

_Do you call her over, hand her the change_

_Ask her her story, ask her her name_

_Or do you tell yourself_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_What you're gonna do when you're watching TV_

_And an ad comes on, yeah, you know the kind_

_Flashing up pictures of a child in need_

_For a dime a day, you could save a life_

_Do you call the number, reach out a hand_

_Or do you change the channel, call it a scam_

_Do you tell yourself_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_Don't listen to them when they say_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference_

_Love is alive, don't listen to them when they say_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_The world's so big, it can break your heart_

_And you just want to help, not sure where to start_

_So you close your eyes_

_And send up a prayer into the dark_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_Don't listen to them when they say_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference_

_Love is alive, don't listen to them when they say_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_Flashing up pictures of a child in need  
_

_For a dime a day, you could save a life_

_Do you call the number, reach out a hand_

_Or do you change the channel, call it a scam_

_Do you tell yourself_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_Don't listen to them when they say_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference_

_Love is alive, don't listen to them when they say_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_The world's so big, it can break your heart_

_And you just want to help, not sure where to start_

_So you close your eyes_

_And send up a prayer into the dark_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_Don't listen to them when they say_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

_Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference_

_Love is alive, don't listen to them when they say_

_"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world"_

"Did you hear the meaning in that song?" I have my eyebrows raised. "Yes.." he mumbles, defeated. I just smile at him. I then put my feet on top of him so my feet are on his chest. He shoves them away, but I just put them back. This goes on for a while intil he gives up.

"Foot massage?" I ask. He sighs over dramatically. He takes off my shoes and starts to massage my feet. He's actually pretty good.

If I had to, swear that I could fall asleep right there.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Something is better than nothing!**

**Please review! Also, does this chapter make sense? I feel like something weird is going on with me right now...**

**Ill try to update ASAP! Also, I have a question for you!**

**Do you know who Darius Rucker is, and if you do, do you like him?****He's my FAVORITE artist right now! Country is the best!**

**I was so off track writing this. I was along myself the most RANDOM questions. For example...**

**Can you fall asleep while you are meditating? (Then I started meditating for like 30 minutes.)**

**How old are Drew and Jonathan from Property brothers?**

**It took me FOREVER to write this cahoter. Writers block I guess?**

**Until next time! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would much rather be continuing the Netflix marathon I was doing. Then I was like 'Wait! I need to get another chapter for at least one of my stories before school starts for the week!'**

**Be happy that I'm updating, no matter how short or crappy it is.**

Guest**, I do live in Indiana and have for my whole life. :)**

**TRIS POV**

So it turns out that Four is a good foot massager. I was so comfy that I really did end up falling asleep. And apparently, so does Four.

I awaken to see that I am laying on a park bench with Four, who is asleep. It looks as if it is going to get dark outside. I check my phone and it is 7:39. When we got to the bench, it was about 3:00. We talked for a while, So we probably fell asleep at maybe...3:45 - 4:00?

Wait.

_Wait._

We fell asleep on a _Chicago_ park bench and _nothing_ happened to us. _Nothing. _That's incredibly surprising.

"Four," I say gently and shake him. He doesn't do anything. I look around and nobody is around. I lean over to him so my face is right in front of his. "FOUR!" I yell. This time, he reacts.

"What!" He says alerted. In the process, he happened to lean forward and hit our foreheads together. "Ahh!" we groan. I lean back, resuming my position I slept in. "Sorry Tris, I didn't know you were right in front of me." He apologized, clutching his forehead.

"No no no! It's not your fault, I probably shouldn't have been directly in your face when I screamed your name."

"Wait, what time is it?" he asks. "It's about the 7:45." He raises his eyebrows. "We were gone that long?!" I shake my head. "I can't believe it either,

"Now what?" he asks me. "What's today?" I ask. "Saturday." I nod. Can you drop me off at my house. It's pretty late, and I should get back. Caleb's probably wondering where I am."

"Okay. Come one then." Four says, getting up. I follow him back to his car. I plug in my phone secretly and start to play more country. He rolls his eyes when it starts.

_I woke up again this morning_

_And wouldn't you know it... pouring rain_

_I went and burned a pot of coffee_

_And like us I poured it down the drain_

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so_

_And letting you go was wrong_

_And baby I know you got your radio on_

_So this is my my bad, come back song_

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you_

_But now I'm saying I'm a fool_

_You're on the feel good side of leaving_

_And I'm the backside of a mule_

_And I didn't know I needed you so_

_And letting you go was wrong_

_And baby I know you got your radio on_

_So this is my so sad come back song_

_And now I'm laying down without you_

_In this king size empty bed_

_And I wish I had my arms around you_

_But I'll just dream of you instead_

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so_

_And letting you go was wrong_

_And baby I know you got your radio on_

_So this is my get packed, come back_

_Hey, I didn't know I needed you so_

_And letting you go and letting you go was wrong_

_And baby I know you got your radio on_

_So this is my my bad, come back song_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you_

_I said I wouldn't miss you girl, yeah_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_We all sang na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na, yeah_

_Come on now_

_This is my my bad, come back song_

"Hat actually wasn't too bad of a song," Four states. "You wanna listen to more of him?" I ask. "Sure."

i turn on another song by Darius Rucker., and he liked it. By that time, we were at my house.

"Bye, thank you for today." I smile at him. "You're welcome. See you soon!" He says. I wave and walk to my front door. I stare at the dire for a while before actually walking in.

**It's short, but it's something. A filler chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**The reason I'm stopping so suddenly is because I want to go back to my Netflix marathon and my parents went to the store and got LIGHTLY SALTED PEANUTS! (My favorite food) **

**Please review!**

**Until Next time!**


End file.
